


Be Mine

by BunnitchRox



Category: South Park
Genre: Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, This is quick and gay I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnitchRox/pseuds/BunnitchRox
Summary: Craig is gay





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick and I wrote it in 35 minutes hhhh Happy Valentine's Day I guess

Heart pounding.

I inhale deeply, my fingers wrapping tightly around the plastic in my hands. The material makes a loud crinkling sound as I squeeze my eyes shut and make my way along the sidewalk. My feet crunch through the fresh snow and I open my eyes up to see my breath hanging in the air. I watch the houses slowly pass by me as I walk, hoping that I will soon reach the one house that I want to see more than anything.

There it is.

I stop and turn myself ninety degrees so I am facing the house square on. My hands begin to shake as I force myself up the driveway and to the door. I just stand there, my eyes observing every single detail of the door in front of me. For the life of me, I cannot force myself to let go of the plastic in my hands to tap my knuckles on the door, to let someone know that I’m there. My breath shakes. I’ve never been so nervous in my life.

The door opens in front of me without my realizing it. In front of me is the man I wanted to see the least. The last person I wanted to open that door. A tall man with curly brown hair, hints of gray around his ears. His green-brown eyes look over me and I can feel the heat of my body rushing to my ears. I swallow hard before I dare speak.

“Is Tweek here, sir?”

The stiffness that was originally in his face softens as he realizes I’m just here to talk to his son, not bust him on “supposed” illegal activity of some sort. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he steps away from the door and calls out for his son. “Tweek, son! You have a visitor.” And I can hear a screech from the boy, all the way from what sounds like upstairs. I can faintly hear the sound of a door slamming and feet as they rush down the stairs. Mr. Tweak steps away from the door and the blond boy takes his place. Slightly.

I see messy yellow locks and one half of a face peak over the side of the door, blue eyes shining, locked directly on mine. He notices who I am and he relaxes, opening up the door and stepping more into sight, allowing me to see him again. My heart is pounding in my ears and I can just barely make out what he says to me.

“Hi, Craig.” There’s a small smile on his face and it’s the softest thing I’ve ever seen. I look at his bandaged fingers on the door, trying to concentrate on the different colors, instead of his eyes. Pink. Blue. Green. Orange. All soft pastels. My heart clenches. My fingers tighten on the item in my hands. “Craig?” He speaks again and my heart is fluttering, but his words are enough to get me to look up at him once again, locking our eyes. My face is most definitely as red as can be, but I must stay strong.

“Hey, Tweek. I…” I force my fingers to loosen up on the plastic. It crinkles in response. Tweek looks at me with a confused look. I free my right hand, bring it to my mouth, and cough into it, attempting to clear my throat. The expression on his face is coaxing me to continue. “Tweek, I, uh. I wanted to know if you. Maybe. I don’t know. Maybe, only if you want to. Maybe I could. Take you out to dinner? Or something?” His eyes widen and I panic. I bring the item I had been hiding behind my back into both of our views, shoving the bouquet of roses at him. “Only if you want to though.” My throat is dry and all I can hear is the pounding of my heart in my ears, feel it pounding in my neck. My face is burning and I can’t even bring myself to look at him.

“Oh, Craig. I would love that.” My eyes widen as I look up at him. He gently places his hands overtop of mine and my skin burns at the contact. He coaxes his hands under mine, taking the flowers and bringing them to his nose, inhaling the scent. I watch intently as he lowers the flowers from his face, smiles at me and steps further into his house. I can’t move, so I watch as he walks into the kitchen and sets down the flowers on the counter. His socked feet make their way back to me at the front door. His smile hasn’t left his face the entire time. He approaches me again, steps outside of the house, places a hand on my shoulder and leans forward. His lips gently place on my cheek. My skin is on fire. He pulls back, looking deep into my eyes. “Pick me up at 7, okay?”

“Oh… Okay!” I’m able to choke something out as he turns back around and walks into the house, closing the door behind him. I feel like I’m floating. I am on the clouds. I am ecstatic. Tweek Tweak, the boy of my dreams, just accepted my invitation to a date tonight! I walk home in complete and utter bliss.

Just wait until I tell Clyde!


End file.
